Fairy benders
by RainbowCookieCrumble
Summary: Lucy wakes up after having quite a party, but something's not right about the people sleeping in her apartment
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over. The night before had been surprisingly exhausting. I had planned for a nice evening with some of my friends from the guild. We were supposed to just relax and play some card games, but that wasn't quite what had happened. Those who showed up were Erza, Natsu, Grey, Cana, Mirajane, Elfmann, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy and Evergreen. The night had started of nice, expect the small fighting between Natsu, Grey and Gajeel. Grey and Gajeel had started to work together against Natsu, pulling pranks on him all night. And he took revenge in the way only Natsu can, setting fire on everything! We managed to cool him off, so it didn't turn out that bad. The scary thing is, that is the last thing I can remember. My memory was blank after that and I had an incredibly headache. I forced my eyes to open and the sight that met me made me scream as high as I've never screamed before! A man was sleeping in my bed, and his face was so frightening. It was built strong, with amazing features. He was really attractive, but scary to. In his arms laid another man, this one with white hair drawn backwards in a little ponytail at the back of his head. He had a much softer look over his face. So innocent. And he was also amazingly attractive. He looked almost like a model. But they were in my bed! I had never even seen them before! I rolled over to get out of bed and yet another man met me. This one had brown hair which covered his face. This was just to much! I got up and stumbled over the brownhaired man.

My floor was covered with people sleeping under blankets, but I didn't want to look who they were. After seeing three strange men in my bed I didn't want to know who could possibly be sleeping on my floor. I let my fingers slide through my long, blonde hair. But it stopped. It stopped faster than I had thought. My hair was shorter than before! I grabbed a mirror from the wall and held it up in front of my face. I couldn't help but scream. The face looking back at me was much more masculine than my own. It had big, strong eyebrows and were framed with short, blonde hair.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Cana's voice was familiar, but it was much deeper. Just as if she was ill or something, she probably was, she had been drinking way to much vine last night. I turned around and my mirror fell to the ground. The brownhaired man from before was staring right at me, but I had heard Cana, not a strange man.

"Cana?" I asked skeptic.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" the man gasped. "What's happened to you?!"

"What's happened to me? You look like a man Cana!" I could feel my jaw dropping to the floor.

"You're not that feminine more yourself!"

"Cana, I can't remember anything!" I said, sobbing as the words left my lips. This was just too much. But if I and Cana had turned male, what had happened to all the others? By Cana's look I understood he had just thought of the same and we both ran out of the bathroom to see.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman was standing at the other side of the door, we almost ran her down as we stumbled out of the bathroom. She had long, black hair that covered her breasts. I just couldn't do anything else but to stare at them. Luckily she was wearing a pair of panties so she didn't reveal everything. I could feel the hair on my back standing up. This was not something I wanted to see. If I and Cana were turned male it wasn't hard to understand who the girl before us was.

"Grey!" Cana screamed. "Put some clothes on, this is even worse than when you were male!"

"Greysama?"

A man with short, curly, blue hair was standing behind Grey. He was looking shocked at him. He was clutching a pillow against his chest. It wasn't hard to understand who the boy was. Juvia was standing there, shaking by herself.

"Greysama, is that you? But but, you have!" she mumbled before she sprinted up in front of Grey and pressed her palms against her breasts. You could see her face darkening by the touch.

Grey screamed and smacked away her hands.

"You idiot, what are you doing!? Don't you dare touch me!" the female Grey yelled. Juvia stumbled backwards, holding her hand over her mouth. "Greysama is a woman.. Greysama is like me.."

"What are you talking about, and who are you?! I don't even know you. You're just some strange loli boy who's talking like... Juvia!" Grey finally understood to. The tiny boy in front of him was no one else but his very own stalker girl. He span around facing me and Cana. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh god, what's happened?!" he asked, terrified in his voice.

"We know just as much as you to," I said, sending him a crooked smile to show him that I really did want to tell him what was going on, but even I couldn't.

We had finally managed to both wake everyone up, but to calm them down to. Especially Evergreen was freaking out. She had half long hair and a really masculine face. She tried to put makeup on her new face to make her look more feminine, but as Natsu pointed out, laughing his butt off, she looked more like a bad transvestite than a woman. He got a smack for that one, a big one to.

We sat down all around my apartment to try to figure out what had happened. I was in the kitchen trying to make some hot cocoa for everyone. Mirajane walked in and looked at me.

I had figured out that she and Erza were the two men that had been sleeping in my bed. Mirajane was the one with half long, white hair in a ponytail and the soft face. Even as a man she just couldn't look frightening. Well, I hadn't seen her use her magic yet, and I always got terrified when I saw the demon form of her. She looked at my whole body.

"Damn Lucysama, you're quite the man, aren't you?" she laughed. Her laughter was still that joyful little sound only she could make.

"You're not that feminine yourself!" I said. "Wait, I'm sorry. You ARE feminine! You look like a loli boy!" I laughed.

She snorted at me, before smiling back. Then she started helping me making the hot cocoa.

When we came out Erza sat at my bed, leading the conversation. It was so unusual to see her without her armor, and now she even wore manly clothes. She had stolen Grey's old clothes, and they fit her quite good. Grey sat in Erza's old clothes. Juvia sat pouting in a corner. She wanted Grey to wear her clothes, but he refused, and Erza wouldn't trade her Grey's clothes either so she just wore herself. It looked weird, but since she had this sweet boyish look it kind of fit her in a twisted way.

"Does anyone remember anything from last night?" Erza asked after finally managing to calm everyone down.

"I think we were drinking something.." Cana mumbled. She was even now holding a bottle of sake in her hands. I could never imagine where she got all the booze from. She seemed to never run empty even though she was always drinking.

"You were at least drinking, you always do!" Evergreen spat at her, returning to her corner with her make up.

"No, I don't mean just me. We were all drinking. I remember because I can take more booze than any of you, I'm starting to get used to it."

"You still manage to get drunk so you're not that used to it.." Levy mumbled to the ground. Cana just smiled and pretended not to hear her.

"And I remember it, it wasn't like any other alcohol. It was different. Stronger. And it made us all act really strange. That's all I remember."

"Then we can solve this easy! Is there anyone that brought something strange to the party and mixed it with the other drinks?" Laxus asked, looking pretty satisfied with himself, but nobody answered. Not a single person spoke and I understood that we had a long way to get to the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel my stomach crumbling in as we walked towards the guild. I really didn't want the others to see me this way. Everyone had been trading clothes with each other, but we still looked like random people. Natsu walked in front of everyone, strutting around in Evergreen's dress. How he managed to get the dress was not really understandable for me since she acted like she loathed everyone but Freed, Bixlow and Laxus. I hate to say it but he looked rather cute in the dress. He had half long, milkshake pink hair and a cute, feminine smile. He grinned as he pushed open the doors into the guild. Nobody made a sound when we stepped in. Master Makarov was just standing there, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Jet and Droy was the first people who reacted. They ran up to us, staring panical at us. Apparently they recognized Levy. They fell down in front of her, holding onto each of her legs.

"Levychan, what's happened to you?" they sobbed. She sent them a crooked smile before asking me for help just with the expression in her eyes. I smiled at them and bent down.

"We've had a rough night and we don't really know what happened so I would really much appreciate it if you guys would help us figure out what's happened," I said, letting my head fall slightly to the side and smiled at them.

"Lucysan, don't take this the wrong way, but when you're a man that's just freaky. Please don't do that again." Jet said, getting goosebumps on his arms. That wasn't really one of the kindest things to say to a lady. Well, I wasn't a lady at the moment, but heck, in the end I was still female! But I just smiled to the boys and walked towards the bar. Master Makarov was still standing there, jaw almost dropping to the floor. I started opening my mouth to talk to him, but Gajeel pushed me away and jumped up at the bar. He had breasts the size as my old ones and he squeezed them together while wearing Mirajane's dress. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Even though I knew it was Gajeel standing in front of me, I just couldn't help but see a really smoking woman. He had ripped a split in Mirajane's dress, and with the piercings in his face and the wild hair that was flowing even longer and wilder than when he was a man he looked like the most badass punk girl I'd ever seen. Makarov just couldn't but to stare down at her breasts. Gajeel smirked.

"Makarovsan, do you regonice me?" he sang.

Makarov shook his head. "I'm sorry dear, I can't say I do, but please do introduce yourself again."

"Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel shouted, laughing as Makarov fell of the counter in shook. He then stared at me and Erza who had walked up behind me. "Lucy? Erza?" both of us nodded at him. "Mirajane?" he almost whispered.

"Mirajane walked up towards him. She was wearing Elfman's old clothes. They were a bit too big for her so she had tied them up using some fabric so they formed a belt. She looked like the perfect womanizer as she stopped in front of Makarov, putting her hands in her pockets and looking up at him with that innocent face of hers.

Gajeel smirked ones again and put his arm around Mirajane's shoulders. "Isn't he just a treat?" he laughed. Makarov stared at them both for just a second and then he passed out.


End file.
